


This is me trying.

by Beluly



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Canon, Zutara Month 2020, Zutara Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beluly/pseuds/Beluly
Summary: Zuko ask Katara about bloodbending and she doesn’t hesitate to say no.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 23





	This is me trying.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Grizz, cuz I found the Zuko to my Korra in her.

“Can I ask you something?” Zuko was playing with the beautiful little ray of sunshine that Izumi was.  
Her daughter was a perfect mix between them. Golden eyes, sun kissed skin and raven hair. Izumi was alive for only one year and she was already the most important thing in her life. 

Katara smiled at her baby, and looked into her husband's eyes. “Yes, darling.”

Zuko bit his lips, hugging her little treasure more tightly. “You are the most powerful healer I know.” 

“I’m not.”

“Let me Finnish.” Like agreeing with his father, Izumi started babbling, only for Zuko to caress her little check. “You saved Aang, and yes I know about the spirit water but you managed to do it. He was dead, Katara. And you saved me.” 

“What’s your point, fire lord?” 

“My point is.” He glared at her. “You should try to use bloodbending to heal.” 

“No.”

“Katara listen to me, I know you don’t like it and I know what you think of it but imagine what you could do if you just give it a try.” His golden eyes were so soft, so pleadings. Katara couldn’t stand it. 

She shook her head. No. Katara was not going to do such a thing. Bloodbending for healing purposes.  
Zuko didn’t understand, he wasn’t a bloodbender. Having all that power in yourself, feeling so powerful it was like having fire in her veins. Burning inside of her, asking her to do it. To bend someone to her will. 

She kissed Izumi’s forehead, and left. Katara needed time to think. Of course she wasn’t angry with Zuko but still, didn’t want to face him. Not yet.   
So she spent the rest of the night, wandering alone, looking for scrolls in the private library. Playing with the turtleducks, thinking in everything and nothing at the same time.  
Those white roses should be blooming soon. Maybe that bending wasn’t that bad after all. I would love to see snow this winter. I’m a monster. 

“Stop.” She voiced her thoughts. Katara didn’t want to think about a future in which people would kill each other due to the bending. It wasn’t like metalbending but then again, you could actually kill using that. 

“Zuko?” The Fire lord was sitting at his desk, working of course. He took off the eyes of the scroll to look at her. 

“Yes?” 

“I’m sorry for storming out but I needed to think.” 

Zuko nodded. “It’s okay, I...I know you hate it, I shouldn’t have pushed you, it’s just.” He shrugged. “I don’t believe a bending is inherently evil.” 

“I agree.” 

“What?” Confused, Zuko stood up walking toward her.

Katara smoked, shaking her head. “Let me finnish. I agree that every being has a dark and a light side but I know that even if I tried I will hesitate.” 

“I understand.” He was already grabbing her hand, kissing her knuckles softly. 

She didn’t erase her smile on her lips even though she was thinking that maybe she would never be ready to see it as a possibility. Maybe she was too scared and it was the duty of someone else, someone who is not afraid of playing with blood and the moon.   
For now, Katara was content with what she could do with her hands and it was enough. Some years later, maybe there would be no hesitancy in her mind

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short, I know. But I wanted to talk about the idea of using bloodbending as a healing instrument.   
> I hated that they said it was plain evil and hated even more that Korra spent three whole years with poison in her blood but Katara couldn’t tell so yeah.   
> Title inspired by a Taylor Swift song, again * I know*   
> Also, baby Izumi has that name cuz she is a firebender.   
> ❤️ Comments are more than appreciated ❤️


End file.
